Silk
Cindy Moon (Silk) is a South Korean Vigilante who has the powers of Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: Silk possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to her from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Cindy Moon that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Moon's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Moon, granting her superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Unlike Spider-Man, she has less superhuman strength than him, but she also possesses more agility than him and an advanced Spider-Sense far more sensitive than other totems.[citation needed] She possesses the ability to produce organic webbing from her fingertips.[citation needed] Her powers include: * Wall-Crawling: Silk's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Silk's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger.[citation needed] * Superhuman Strength: Silk possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift a few tons, though she possesses significantly less strength than Spider-Man.[citation needed] This is probably due to approximate strength based on her lighter mass. * Superhuman Speed: Silk is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Her speed even surpasses that of Spider-Man as shown when she outmaneuvered him during their first encounter.[citation needed] * Superhuman Stamina: Silk's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her.[citation needed] * Superhuman Durability: Silk's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort.[citation needed] * Superhuman Agility: Silk's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Her agility is more advanced than Spider-Man's.[citation needed] * Superhuman Equilibrium: Silk possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow.[citation needed] * Superhuman Reflexes: Silk's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are possibly about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human due to her and Spider-Man being bitten by the same spider. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack even gun fire if far enough.[citation needed] * Silk-Sense: Silk possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "silk" sense which warns her of potential immediate danger, and links with her superhuman kinesthetics, enabling her to evade most any injuries, unless she cognitively overrides her automatic reflexes. Her Spider-Sense is more advanced than Spider-Man and other spider totems; it allows her to react significantly faster in combat,7 has superior range, and can even sense the identity of an attacker before a fight begins.8 * Biological/Organic Webbing Generation: She has the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, possibly limited by her body's health and nutrition. These organic webs have many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing, but can also be woven into clothing. She releases her organic webbing through her fingertips.[citation needed] * Claws: Her ability to spin webs with her fingertips also allows her to form claw-like extrusions from them. * Superhuman Tracking: Due to her and Peter being bit by the same spider, Silk can find and sense Spider-Man anywhere in the Multiverse.17 Abilities Gifted-Intelligence4 * Eidetic Memory4 Skating4Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Avengers Members Category:Reporters Category:Agents of Atlas